Our Moments
by DashingRhodes
Summary: Cody, Ted, Evan are fans of wrestling and bigger fans of Randy, John, and Chris. What happens when there biggest hero andncrushes walked into their job?
1. Chapter 1

_**one.**_

Opening the doors, fliping the sign, taking care of the customers. That was basically Cody's day in one. This was not the dream he wanted to live but it would all help in the long run. Becoming a WWE Superstar was Cody's dream. Fighting others, acting, and seeing the world was all over Cody's bucket list and working here wasn't really getting him any where.

He always looked up to All of the WWE Superstars especially Randy Orton, the 'Viper'. Cody thought the man was extremely talented, heel or face the man always had Cody's Support and love. Cody also had a really big crush on the Wrestler, and yes Cody is gay. He didn't actually know if the legend killer was attracted to guys or 'young men' like Cody himself, they were only 6 years apart, that wasn't bad right?

He sighed getting back the work before he would get yelled at by the boss. Cody's was very excited about this weekend though. WWE was coming to his hometown this monday! He couldn't wait! He bought his tickets along with his other friends, Ted and Evan they were also Wrestling fans but only Cody wanted to get into the big business, them not so much.

Ted had a love and passion for John Cena, you know that 'You can't see me' guy. Ted always gushed over Cena on how he was handsome or he was talented, which really annoyed Cody to the limit but let it go cause he would be the same way when it came to Randy.

Evan on the other hand always looked up to 'Y2J' himself Chris Jericho. He collected every item that had Jericho included. Like Cody and Ted, he would always gush on how he was the best and no one would ever beat him, whatever.

Cody laughed to himself on how all three of them were such fan girls. Shaking his head, he went back to working on his duties for today hoping to get this over with so he could get home.

Laughs, cheers, and shouting filled the SUV filled with three wrestlers. Orton, Cena, and Jericho. They were arriving to Georgia early for some interviews and events, but for now they were enjoying themselves for the ride. They cheered and laughed on jokes and their past wins and pushes they've gotten.

"I can't wait to beat your ass!"Randy yelled to John with laughing.

"In you dreams Viper!"John chuckled. Jericho laughed along with them listening to their little fued. All three stomachs growled in unison making them all chuckle.

"Hey driver! Stop at somewhere for us to eat please!" Jericho yelled to the driver. Getting a nod in response the driver turned and pulled over to the closest burger shop he saw. The three exited there car looking around at the sight in front of them.

"Seems like a nice place."John said first. The other two nodded in agreement before heading inside for a fuel.

Ted walked to a table cleaning it off all the plates and trash. Hearing the bell go off at the door, Ted turned in reaction then dropped everything in hand and stared in disbelief. Cody looked, hear the plates fall, and followed Ted's eyesight and was in disbelief also. There at the doorway was Randy Fucking Orton, Randy. Orton.

John, Randy, and Chris and jumped at the sound of broken plates and gasps. John looked towards the sounds to find two boys staring at their way. One of them was making of the broken plates, because, well there were broken pieces of glass all around him. John had to stare too. The guy was really... beautiful. His eyes were light blue, hair dirty blonde, and he had a really cute innocent face that just tide the knot.

John gave him a dimple smile before turning away towards the cashier. Ted blink a few times trying to transfer everything that's happening. John Cena, Randy Orton, and Chris Jericho was at his job, his hometown! Dropping everything Ted ran to the back to get Evan, he had to see this.

The three walked up to Cody waiting for him to greet but it took to long so Randy decided to speak up.

"Hey, Can we order?"He asked. Snapping out of his trance, Cody shoke his turning the cash register on and putting on a smile on his face.

"May I take your order?"Cody replied with one of his best smiles. He wanted inprise the three, especially Randy. Randy smiled at the cashier, he was so cute to him. Cody's ruffled hair, light blue eyes, and sweet little smile made him look so innocent, and people like him turned Randy on.

"Yeah, can the number one with a large drink."Randy answered looking straight into Cody's eyes. Cody had a shiver go down his back making him groan but quickly fixed himself before taking the others orders.

Ted and Evan peeked from the kitchen window as the three wrestlers ate their lunches. They both sighed and gushed over their crushes looking as they were in highschool staring at their teenage crushes.

Evan grew the courage to finally talk to the wrestlers.

"Let's just get their autographs and then leave them to eat, what's the wo-"Evan stopped mid sentence due to Ted covering his mouth and shushing him.

"Don't say that or something bad MIGHT actually happen."Ted whispered. Evan rolled his eyes straighting out his work uniform and fixing his hair.

"Well as you stand here and stare, im going to go meet my hero, dueces!"Evan said before walking out the door and walking over to Jericho.

Evan stood their very nervous and frightened. Chris, John, and Randy all look up at the brunette in unison seeing what he wanted. Evan smiled and looked down blushing a cherry red on his cheeks. Taking a deep breath he finalky spoke up.

"Um, im sorry to interrupt your eating but can I please have your autograph Chris?"Evan asked very lightly. Chris smiled at the boys shyness, it was too adorable. Chris grabbed the pen from Evans hand and signed Evans paper. Chris smiled and handed back the pen before standing up in front of Bourne.

"Here you go... Evan."Chris spoke smiling brightly.

"Thanks... wait... this has a number on it."Evan looked up confused.

Chris smiled and stepped closer to him, leaning into Evans ear he whispered."That's my number, I would like to get to know you better Evan."Chris replied with a confident smirk. Evan to shocked, nodded his head and started to walk away.

John, who was looking on raised his voice to get Evans attention.

"Hey where did your friend go?"John asked. Evan tilted his head not knowing what he was talking about until he finally figured out he was talking about Ted.

"Oh you mean Ted? He's in the back, want me to get him?"Evan replied back. John nodded with a dimpled smile and sat back down. Evan smiled back and quickly hurried to the back to get Ted.

After Cody got his composure back he got back to work trying to keep focused on the jobs at hand. Shaking out of his thoughts Cody went back to work hoping to finish his duties befor whis lunch break. Picking up a broom Cody began sweeping trying to that his freakin hero was in the same building as him but Cody needed to keep this job and he definitely needed the money.

"Hey."A familiar voice came from behind him. Slowly turning Cody saw that it was the one and only Randy Orton. Smiling he waved and greeted back.

"H-Hi."Cody said shuddering. Randy smirked which caught Cody's body on fire. Randy took Cody's hand without warning and began writing on it with a pen. Cody had many emotions running through his head at this point. Confusion, excitement, curiosity he didn't know what to think. Randy finished clicking the pen closed, he looked into Cody's eyes a smiled a sincere smile.

"I think your really cute... Cody."Randy said as he stepped forward. Cody's breath hitched as Randy leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek then walking back to his booth.

Cody looked down to his hand and smiled.

His number...

_**I guess im gonna stop here, I hope yall really like this story, I worked my butt off for this. So maybe 5 reviews for Chapter 2? Make it happen guys! **_

_**Hugs and kisses! xoxo **_


	2. Chapter 2

_I__** noticed on the last chapter I had a lot of misspellings and my gramar was horrible. So I hope this chapter is a whooole lot better. Enjoy!**_

_two._

After practically dragging Ted over to John he had finally gotten Ted to speak. As they got more and more into the conversation, Ted loosened up more and more. They laughed and were playful with each other, it was like they were mean't to be. John sighed while admiring Ted, his beauty and personality was like winning the jackpot, he was perfect.

"I want to talk to you more Ted, here's my number. Maybe you can call me?"John asked very nervously, he's never this nervous around girls or guys. Ted smiled blushly slightly while nodding his head.

"Sure."Ted responded quietly, he couldn't think straight at all. John smiled over excitement and hugged Ted out of instinct and spun him around. Ted yelped and giggled, this was unbelievable. John dropped him gently and chuckled.

"Sorry Teddy."John widened his eyes having apologetic look on his face. Ted giggled and smile brightly. He liked that nickname.

"Well, I'll talk to you later John."Ted said before smiling and walking to the back before he was fired. John sighed and left with the others on their way to a near hotel.

_later that day..._

Cody, Ted, and Evan all made it back to their apartment after work. They all were exhausted but very excited. Today was unbelievable for them, they got WWE Superstars numbers. They got hit on by Wrestlers for crying out loud!

Laying for what felt like an hour, Evan was the one to speak up.

"When should we call them?"He asked hesitantly looking towards the two. Both Cody and Ted were silent, neither knew when they would call or if they were being played. Evan sighed standing up to pace up and down the living room space. After many minutes of silence Ted spoke up.

"I'm gonna call John! Im just gonna get it over with, if im being played then you two don't call! Got it?"Ted spoke before the other two nod in unison. Ted sighed looking up before digging in his back pocket for his phone and number John had given him. Copying the number into the phone, Ted put the phone to his ear and waited.. waited... wai-

_"Hello?" A familiar deep voice came into through the phone._

"H-hey John! Ummm... its Ted you know from 'Burger Rhode' heh."Ted replied sounding ridiculous which he knew from the laughs of the other two even John.

_"Oh, Ted! Hey gorgeous, how are you doing?"_

"Im okay, just got off from work!"

_"That's fantastic! Now I can get to know you better, I missed hearing your voice Teddy." _Ted blushed at the nickname but kept the conversation going.

"I missed yours t-to."As Ted conversation grew Cody and Evan grew more confident and after listening to Ted they finally decided to call. Both Cody and Evan picked up their phones, copied the number, and pressed call.

Throughout the night there were laughs, giggles, and shouting from the three. They knew now that this wasn't just a prank to embarrass or humilate them, they actually wanted to get know them and talk to the other.

Cody was sitting on his bed, knees to his chest while listening to Randy who was currently telling him about how he became a wrestlers, which Cody was so into. Evan was laying on the floor, starring to the ceiling while listening to Chris as he was telling a funny story. Ted was currentlt leaning against the counter top, blushing as John was giving him compliment after compliment and Ted was enjoying it.

_wrestlers hotel..._

Randy laid back from where he was sitting in his bed. He really enjoyed talking to Cody, he was very shy and innocent which was very cute but once you get to know him, you're having the time of your life. Randy really adored him, he thought Cody was really beautiful and his personality was amazing. Cody was made for him basically.

"How about this Codes, I take you out on date tomorrow night?"Randy asked rarely nervous.

_"Yeah I would love that."C_ody responded. Randy jumped around with joy getting weird looks from the other too but he didn't care, he was going on a date with Cody!

"Yes! Awesome! I'll pick you up around 8?"Randy shouted with excitement getting a giggle from Cody. After he got an okay he said goodnight to him and ended the call. Randy sighed and fell on to his bed. He was gonna make sure everything was gonna go as planned tomorrow, just for Cody.

Chris was on the couch listening to a story Evan was now telling. He loved hearing Evan's sweet innocent voice, he was just adorable. Evan finished the story getting a laugh from Chris.

"I love talking to you Evan, your fucking amazing."Chris replied with honesty. Evan on the other side was now blushing a apple red.

_"You're amazing too."_Evan whispered quietly. Chris had a sincere smile on his face from adoration. Chris only wished he was talking to him in person.

"I wanna take you out on a date."

_"I would love to go on a date with you, Chris."_

Chris smiled before talking back.

"Awesome, Tomorrow around 8?"Chris asked. After Evan had replied with a 'sure', Chris said Goodnight to Evan before hanging up the phone. Chris was so excited for tomorrow, he couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. He just needed to figure out what to wear.

John was the last to say his goodnight to Ted but he was having much god damn fun. Ted was fucking amazing, he always made jokes and always knew how to keep the conversation going. John had interviews and events to go to tomorrow so he needed to wake up early.

"Gosh Ted, you're amazing."John said under his breath.

_"Your not to bad yourself."_

"How about we go to the tomorrow, around 6?"John asked anxious

_"Of course, you didn't even need to ask."_

John chuckled and said goodnight before hanging up the phone. Ted wasn't as shy and innocent as the others to but he sure was adorable, and John loved that about him. He just couldn't wait until tomorrow.

_Cody, Evan, and Ted's Apartment_

After Ted had ended his call all three looked at each before jumping around the Apartment. They all were going on dates with their crushes, heroes, dream husbands! They all went through their closets to find something to where tomorrow.

**Im not proud of this chapter but please keep the reviews coming! You all were so nice on your reviews for chapter one. So maybe another 5 for chapter three? Oh and check out my new one-shot I made and leave reviews for that one also!**

Hugs and kisses xoxo


	3. Chapter 3 - Part 1

_three._

Cody, Ted, and Evan were now getting ready for their dream dates that for sure they thought would never happen in their lifetimes. They were all on cloud nine tonight. Nice suits, fresh cologne, and bright smiles were what filled the apartment. Cody was the first to finish since he did start getting ready two hours early. He was definitely nervous and anxious to see how this night would come about. Walking down the stairs to grab a drink, Cody walked past the clock that read 7:58, '2 minutes' Cody thought.

Evan was the next one to finish as he came tumbling down the stairs in need of a fresh drink also. He was a nervous wreck now and Cody could automatically tell. Cody ran in front of Evan and grabbed his face in his hands.

"CALM DOWN Evvy!"

Evan eyes widen as he nodded. He sighed and sat at the table next to him and traced the wooden patterns on the table.

"Im trying to Cody, I really am, but I can't. "Cody had a sincere smile his face.

"Trust me Evan, it's going to go great."Evan nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay."Evan smiled and went in for a hug which Cody accepted right away. When they pulled apart they looked up to see Ted watching them from the staircase.

"What?"

"Y'all are to cute."Ted chuckled as Evan and Cody rolled their eyes in annoyance. Ted went to the hallway closet to grab their jackets since it was winter and is obviously cold outside. He walked back over handing them their jackets.

A knock came to the door cause all three to look up. They looked at each other seeing who was going to open the door. Since Ted was the only one who had the "balls", he went to open the door.

He took a deep breath and opened the doormto reveal men they were getting all did up for tonight. Randy, John, and Chris were standing their with bright smiles on their faces.

"Hey Ted!" All three of them said together which almost caused Ted to faint right then and there.

Unable to speak, Ted stepped aside and let the three men walk into his apartment. They walked seeing Evan and Cody standing there nervous as ever. Randy was the first to react, he walked up to Cody cupping his face and chuckling when the boy's eye's grew wider.

"Hey Codes."Cody smiled as he waved back causes Randy to slowing retreat his hands from his face.

"Hi... Randy." Cody blushed deeply getting a chuckle from Randy.

Evan shook his head seeing how pathetic Cody looked. He jumped after feeling a little tap onto his shoulder making him turn around. Seeing Chris made him freeze and stare. Chris looked as handsome as ever in his suit, it made Evans mouth water of course.

"Hello, beautiful." Evan giggled looking down at the compliment Chris had given him. Now he felt pathetic. Evan blushed looking up hoping to grow back some courage but nothing came as he quickly looked away getting a chuckle from the other.

Ted was the one to shake his head now seeing how the others acted around the men. He looked towards John's blue gaze and had gotten lost into his eyes instantly. Shaking out of the gaze, Ted stuck out his hand and smiled.

"Hello, John." John smiled his dimpled smiled almost causing Ted to melt. He nodded his head and took Ted's hand into his.

"Nice to see you again Teddy."John pulled up his hand and pressed a loving kiss on top. Ted smiled at him and looked away hopong he didn't the blush showing apon his cheek.

"Ready to leave?" Randy spoke get the attention of the other two wrestlers and left.

They arrived to the restaurant going their separate ways since John and Ted were going to the movies, Randy and Cody werengoing to the carnival, and Chris and Evan were having dinner.

They waved and said their goodbyes as they parted from each other.

Chris and Evan entered into the restaurant automatically looking around at the decor. Evan was in complete awe, he had never seen anything in his life. He and the others would never be able to pay for anything like this in their lifetime with the pay the get from their current jobs.

Chris had token Evans hand into his as he lead them to the table he had reserved in the back. Evan blushed as he seen their hands intertwined together. Chris looked back at Evan as he felt his hands twitch constantly.

They arrived at the table as Chris pulled out Evans seat to sit.

"Thank you." Evan smiled as he sat down in the opened chair. Chris grined as he sat down across from him.

"So..."Chris chuckled

"So... how are you Evan?" Evan shrugged his shoulders giving a sigh.

"Alright, I guess. Me, Ted, and Cody are about to get kicked out if our apartment... its been so rough." Evan gave out another sighed and slouched his shoulders. Chris pouted as he saw Evan getting , more and more upset by the second.

"Hey, Hey... it'll get better Evan. I promise, okay." Evan smiled and nodded his head.

Teh two had a great timem letting the time past by without a doubt. Chris felt so much care for Evan and he wanted to be in his life until the day he died. He wanted Evan in his life forever.

_This is part one of chapter three! Second part will be up tomorrow! I just didn't want to keep y'all waiting to long anymore!_


End file.
